wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Story of Bluejay the SkyWing
The Story of Bluejay the SkyWing by Caribou the IceWing Bluejay opened her golden eyes. Mother had said that she and Father would come back today. They were away doing something for the war, but Bluejay knew they didn't want to. They'd rather be home with her at the Sky Palace, but Queen Scarlet had told them too, and even being only one and a half, Bluejay knew you had to do what the queen said. She yawned, clambering out of her sleeping hollow in the dragonet dormitory, and stretching. She glanced around. Everyone else was doing the same, except for Height, who was stubbornly refusing to wake up. She reached for the stand next to her sleeping hollow, which could be used to store scrolls or jewelry, and removed the most glittery necklace she had, a golden neckband studded with glimmering opals. Princess Swift glowered at her from across the room. Swift hated anyone wearing more treasure than her, and she pointedly lifted a silver chain dotted with diamonds to wind around her horns, even though she already had two sparkly diamonds in her ears and an emerald and sapphire bracelet. Scarlet spoiled her youngest daughter, though Bluejay couldn't see why when she'd eventually grow up, challenge her mother for the throne, and die. Though when she did Scarlet would get all her jewelry and gems back. Hmm. Maybe it did make sense. A messenger poked his head through the door. "Bluejay?" he asked. Bluejay scampered forward excitedly. Her parents! They were back! She followed the messenger down the halls of the palace, all the way into the throne room. Bluejay glanced around uneasily. Her parents weren't there. The messenger left quickly, leaving Bluejay alone with the queen, sitting regally on her golden throne, adorned with jewels. Bluejay bowed. "Y-Your Majesty," she said in a trembling voice. Scarlet surveyed her. "Bluejay, is it?" she asked, sounding bored. "Y-Yes, Your Majesty," Bluejay stammered. Scarlet sighed. "Well then, dragonet, I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news for you. Your parents were caught in a skirmish with some SeaWings. Their entire squad was wiped out." she said, studying her claws like she couldn't care less. Bluejay felt like all the air was being sucked from her lungs. "But- but what about my parents? They're okay, right?" she squeaked. Scarlet sighed dramatically and lowered her claws. "Dragonet, do I need to spell it out for you? Your parents are dead. I need to find somewhere to put you." she said. Bluejay gaped at her. Dead? They couldn't be. She was wrong... it wasn't possible. Scarlet studied her critically, like a gem on display she was thinking of buying. "Well, you look too small to be of any use in the war... I suppose I owe it Fireopal and Mountain to put you somewhere good. They were my best dragons.". Scarlet tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I know! How about we send you do an outpost? That'll work. Dragonet, you are dismissed. Wait at the supply pickup and go with the first dragon who comes.". +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TWO YEARS LATER "This is pointless," Flight, her best friend, sighed. Bluejay shook her head. "We need to keep a lookout for enemy dragons," she pointed out. "It's this war that's pointless.". Flight gasped. "Bluejay, you have to stop doing that," she hissed. "If General Dragonflame thinks for one moment you don't support Queen Burn, you'll be put on trial for treason and be executed, or you might even have to fight in the arena. You'd face Peril," she warned. Bluejay shivered. Neither of them knew who Peril was, except that she was Scarlet's Champion and killed every dragon she touched. But the threat of facing her was enough. "Fine," Bluejay sighed, settling back down. They were hidden under a bush on a mountain on the outskirts or the Sky Kingdom, keeping a lookout for enemy tribes. So far, there had been nothing. "Wait," Flight said suddenly, narrowing he eyes at the small pool at the base of the nearby waterfall. Bluejay looked, too. There wasn't anything. "Are you sure-" Bluejay began, then she saw it, too. There was a ripple in the smooth surface, and just for a minute she saw the edge of webbed spines above the water, like a giant fish had brushed the surface. Or a SeaWing. "I'm gonna check it out," Bluejay decided, crawling out and standing up. "Be careful," Flight whispered, peering out with her orange eyes wide. Bluejay glided down, stopping at the edge of the lake. She stared into the water, searching for some sign of a dragon. Then a SeaWing burst out of the water, snarling and wrapping his claws around her throat. Bluejay roared, and hit him with her tail, mimicking IceWings she'd seen use their tails as whips. He yelped, losing his grip long enough for her to shove him over. She glanced up. Flight was soaring towards her as fast as her wings would allow. The SeaWing stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. She realized he was only about her age. "I've heard about Scarlet's gladiator fights," he whispered. "Just kill me now. I'd rather die fighting an enemy than an innocent dragon.". Bluejay tilted her head at him. Her claws found the necklace at her throat. He was a SeaWing. His tribe had killed her parents. She should kill him right now. "No," she whispered. "Waht?" the SeaWing said. She let him up. "Hurry. Get back into the water and don't stop until you reach the sea. Swim." she said, then shoved him back into the water. He spread his wings, floating. "But why? We're enemies," he asked. She shook her head. "You're not my enemy. Now swim before Flight catches up.". The SeaWing nodded and disappeared under the surface. Bluejay turned, waiting for Flight to get there. When she did, Flight panted, "Are you out of your mind? Why did you let that SeaWing go? They'll exile you for sure!". Bluejay shook her head. "Not if they don't know about it," she said pleadingly. Flight hesitated, then shook her head. "I can't. I have to tell them. You're useless, Bluejay.". Bluejay felt tears pricking her eyes. "But you're my best friend," she whispered. "And you're mine. But I have to tell them. But if you want to leave now instead of being punished... I'll say I couldn't stop you." Flight said, turning her back. "Thank you," Bluejay whispered, then spread her wings and flew away. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)